


Remedy

by inkillusions



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkillusions/pseuds/inkillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden figured he'd better take Dr. Beckett up on his offer of something to help him sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drabbles Series - Here is Where it All Begins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276946) by [inkillusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkillusions/pseuds/inkillusions). 



> This story loosely connects to my drabble series - Here is Where it All Begins.

Aiden rubbed his bleary eyes and turned his head, glancing at the glowing numbers on the clock on the nightstand. He wished he had brought the mini-travel alarm clock he had used at home. At least he would have had the comfort of the endless ticking of the clock filling his ears.

But as it were, silence was the only thing that he heard and he knew he was bound to go insane if something didn't give. He got up with a groan and threw on a pair of sweat pants over his boxers. One more glance back at the clock and he realized, finally, that it was after 0300 and he was nowhere nearer to falling asleep than he had been three hours ago.

Aiden figured he'd better take Dr. Beckett up on his offer of something to help him sleep.

Beckett wouldn't mind being woken up at this hour. At least Aiden hoped he wouldn't.

~

The sound of someone rapping at his door startled Carson out of his comfortable sleep. He clicked the lamp on and stumbled blindly out of bed as he headed to the door. While he had no idea who it could be at that ungodly hour, he was surprised to find the young man who was on the other side of the door.

"Aiden? What's going on?"

Aiden looked at the floor uncomfortably for a moment before he raised his eyes.

"You were right."

Carson couldn’t help but chuckle at the admission that he knew couldn't have been easy for the young man to make.

"Now was that so hard to say?"

Aiden's response was a shrug and Carson moved aside, allowing him to step into his quarters. He closed the door and turned, looking at the young man, taking in the full sight of him for the first time. Carson could see the exhaustion on his face, the circles even more pronounced under his eyes.

"How long has it been since you've had a good night's sleep?"

At that, Aiden cracked a half-smile. "Define 'good'."

Carson could see that the boy was weary and he wished Aiden would have accepted his help sooner. But now was not the time to bring that up.

"You know what I mean, Aiden."

Silently, the young man sat down on the side of Carson's bed: the very bed the doctor had been tucked into so warmly just minutes ago before he was awakened...

"It's not nightmares that keep me awake." Aiden paused for a moment, as if carefully weighing his words. "Not usually."

Carson didn't know all of the details of the nightmares, only what Aiden chose to mention to him in passing. He usually glossed over them, pretending that he wasn't truly haunted by them. But Carson knew better.

"Then what is it that's keeping you up?"

The young man seemed to grow even more weary and he scrubbed his hands over his face before resting them on his lap.

"Doc, I swear. I don't know."

The sound of his hands moving slow and rhythmically along the material of his sweatpants filled the room and Carson found himself momentarily hypnotized. Aiden's actions - slow and even like his breathing - made Carson wonder why it would be so hard to go to sleep since he seemed to be relaxing as every second passed.

"Well, I have something that I believe can help you get to sleep."

"Doc, I told you before: I can't take sleeping pills." Aiden shook his head emphatically, an air of petulance surrounding him. "They make me groggy the next day and I can't afford to walk around in a fog like that."

Carson laughed as he made his way to the door, his hand swiping over the panel.

"I remember what you said before, Aiden. Just trust me." He could see the distrust in the lieutenant's eyes and he flashed one last smile before walking away. "I'll be right back."

The door closed behind him before he could hear the young man's response.

~

Ten minutes later, Carson made his way back to his quarters, opening the door and stepping inside.

"Now. Just take this and I promise…"

The rest of the sentence died on his lips as he took in the sight before him. Aiden was lying across his bed, curled up on top of the blankets.

Carson pulled a spare blanket from the closet and covered him up with it, laughing quietly to himself.

"Guess I'll have to take this myself."

He held up the glass, dedicating a silent toast to the young man before drinking down the warm milk.

-end-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drabbles Series - Here is Where it All Begins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276946) by [inkillusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkillusions/pseuds/inkillusions)




End file.
